O ladrão de Kantyr
by laisqueiroz
Summary: O 10º Doutor e a Rose chegam em um novo planeta com dois continentes muito diferentes economicamente por conta que seus habitantes são "tricksters" (pregadores de peças) e um deles desenvolveu seus truques e poderes até tomar todas as riquezas de um desses continentes para si e aterrorizar os moradores. O Doutor e sua companheira poderão ajudar? E se outros eventos acontecerem?


O LADRÃO DE KANTYR

CAPÍTULO 1

-Como chama mesmo? –Perguntou, tentando por tudo, lembrar o nome do planeta, mas como este havia sido dito junto com várias outras definições longas e técnicas como quantos sóis ele tinha, quantas horas seu dia contava ou quantas espécies de briófitas novas eles encontrariam, ela havia deixado sua mente vagar, pensando em como seria passear com ele nesse novo planeta, porque a última vez que eles pisaram seus viajados sapatos fora da máquina do tempo e espaço, Krop Tor havia sido uma aventura e tanto, e eles haviam dado um tempo de novos planetas, porque logo depois ela havia ficado doente e ele a havia levado para a mãe... E por isso, agora o nome do lugar novo que eles encontrariam por trás das portas da confortante TARDIS, não lhe vinha a cabeça.

Ele revirou os olhos, colocando o sobretudo bege que ela já se acostumara a vê-lo usando sempre que eles visitavam planetas novos (na verdade, ele o usava como um distintivo de proteção, ela notara). Seus bolsos dobravam em número e, assim como seu meio de transporte, tinham aquela curiosa capacidade de serem maiores por dentro, assim, ele poderia carregar mais coisas da TARDIS e levar mais coisas do lugar que eles estavam conhecendo.

-Eu acabei de dizer! –Ele retrucou, ajustando alguns controles na TARDIS enquanto ela arrumava uma mochila com uma muda de roupa (nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer quando se passa um dia com _ele_).

-Você fala demais!

-Olhe quem está falando! Eu que tenho que ficar escutando discursos sobre como eu deixo minha cozinha ou como eu troco os aposentos de lugar de vez em quando...

-Bananas por todo o lugar!

-Bananas são tão boas, Rose!

-E eu me achando na biblioteca no meio da noite enquanto eu estava procurando a cozinha para pegar uma água!

-Deixa um copo pronto antes de dormir...

Durante a discussão, ela ia se aproximando cada fez mais dele, com a fúria de um _lobo mal _e ele recuava pelo painel até sua cintura bater e o Doutor não ter mais para onde ir. Estava encurralado.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Ah... Rose... Eu estava entediado... É divertido!

Rose chegou perto do Doutor. Nariz com nariz. As sobrancelhas dela unidas de raiva, mas o rosto dele estava tão descontraído e seus lábios foram se erguendo ao perceber quão estúpido era o tópico da discussão e ele explodiu em gargalhadas, apoiando-se no painel de controle da TARDIS, seu corpo magro e esguio tremendo-se todo com suas risadas que ecoavam pela parte central da nave.

Ele riu até ficar com cãibras na barriga e escorregar o seu (quase não existente) peso do painel para o chão e sentar de pernas cruzadas, com as bochechas vermelhas e o cabelo (que já é bagunçado) bagunçado.

O Doutor a fitou com seus olhos cor de chocolate e sorriu, _do jeito que ele_ _só_ _sorria para ela_. Ela reprimiu um sorriso que vinha, sempre que ele fazia isso, automaticamente.

Rose recuou e ergueu uma sobrancelha como que dizendo "_Você é tão ridículo, mas também tão fofo que eu não consigo decidir qual você é mais._"

-Vai, levanta daí, senão a gente nunca vai conhecer... –Então ela lembrou o ínicio da discussão estúpida: o nome do planeta.

-**_Kantyr_**. –Completou o Doutor, levantando-se, ainda com seu sorriso bobo no rosto.

Rose repetiu mentalmente o nome do planeta e tentou catalogá-lo junto com os outros que eles já haviam visitado.

-Não é tão difícil quanto "Raxacoricofallapatorius". –Comentou, ao comparar.

Ele deu de ombros, enquanto caminhava até a porta da TARDIS. –Não mesmo, mas sabe, o nome do povo que vive aqui lembra o nome da família Slitheen. –Ele riu ao ver a reação de Rose. – Só o nome. E só parece. É só porque o final termina com "een" também. Eles são chamados **_Kantyreen_**. Mas, Rose... – Ele parou, com as costas na porta. Seu semblante perdeu o tom brincalhão e ela se viu de frente com o _Doutor_, com a _Tempestade que Vem Chegando_, seu olhar tornou-se sério, o olhar que ele lhe dava quando queria que ela prestasse atenção em cada palavra que saísse de sua boca. –Tem uma coisa sobre eles que você precisa saber.

-O que foi? –Perguntou ela, olhando diretamente para seus olhos sérios.

-Eles são conhecidos na galáxia como "Trickters" , pregadores de peças, feiticeiros. Não confie neles.

Ele fixou seus olhos cor de chocolate nos dela, esperando e ela assentiu com a cabeça. O olhar dele perdeu a intensidade e a seriedade e um leve sorriso voltou ao seus lábios.

-O que me diz então, Miss Tyler? Aventura? – Ele abriu a porta da TARDIS para um mundo novo literal e metafórico de novas descobertas e aventuras.

Ela sorriu. – Aventura.


End file.
